Benutzer:LadyIraDracul
Mutig sind die jenigen die klare Vorstellungen davon haben was vor ihnen liegt , sei es Sieg oder Niederlage, und ungeachtet dessen hinaus ziehen und sich dem stellen. ~You see, madness, as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little push ~ Über Mich Guten Tag, Abend oder wann auch immer ihr auf die Idee kommt dieses Profil hier zu betretten. Ich trage einen sehr langen Namen, nennt mich einfach Lady Ira. Das wäre, denke ich, das einfachste. .... Wie ihr seid immer noch hier? Nun gut. Dann sollte ich mal etwas von mir erzählen... Ähm ja... was kann ich zu meiner belanglosen Person sagen...? Ich bin eine äußerst leidenschaftliche Pen & Paper RPGerin. Die Charaktere, die ich dabei verwende, sind alle aus meiner Hand. Man erkennt sie daran, dass ich äußerst sadistisch mit ihnen umgehe und ihnen kaum (es sei den das Genre ist anders gewichtet) ein gutes Erlebnis gönne. Jep. Ich böse, kleine Sadistin... oder so.. Sonst habe ich eine Leidenschaft des Cosplays und des Maskenbildens für mich entdeckt. Ich finde es interessant mit meinem Gesicht zu experimentieren und verschiedene Arten von Narben und Wunden auszuprobieren. Ihr würdet überrascht sein mit was für einfachen Alltagsgegenständen ihr eine realistische Narbe zaubern könntet. Ich selbst bezeichne mich als Ausgeburt Satans. Hat einerseits was mit dem Hass auf meine Erzeugerin zu tun, andererseits mit meiner Fastzination für diese Erschaffung von Kultur. (Bemerkung: Ich bin keine Christin, Satanitin oder sonst was. An und für sich bin ich Atheistin. Ergo nicht in irgendeinerweise gläubig. Punkt.) Desweiteren bin ich ziemlich sadistisch was meine Umwelt angeht.. Joar. Nicht die sozialste Person, aber hey, davon gibt es schon genug, oder nicht? So habe ich die Spitznamen Asmodina, Demona (dieser jemand war wirklich kreativ...), Teufelchen (ich hasse immer noch diese Person die mich zu vernietlicht hat...) und LadyDoom. Don't ask. Waren nicht meine Ideen. Sonst werde ich hier im Chat "Lady", "Ira", "MyLady" oder "Drac" genannt. Tut dies doch bitte auch, wenn ich auf mich trefft. Ähm ja.. familiär weiß ich nicht viel. Den größten Teil kenne ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich eine sehr weit entfernte Verwandte von Vlad dem Pfähler bin. Klingt komisch oder? Jep. Hab ich auch am Anfang gedacht. Über meine Arbeit Ja... Was ist über meine Arbeit zu sagen? Ich schreibe und zeichne hobbiemäßig ziemlich gerne. Mein Tempo ist, sagen wir, langsam. Updates können oft bis zu einem halben Jahr dauern. Liegt nicht daran, das ich faul bin oder so. Nein. Ich bin ein Mensch, der sich bei seiner Arbeit gerne Zeit nimmt und zur Perfektion neigt. Also bei mir könnt ihr mehr auf die Qualität, als auf die Quantität. (Im Schulleben nicht umbedingt vorteilhaft, aber irgendwie meisterbar) Angefangen mir dem Schreiben habe ich mit zehn Jahren, das Zeichnen hat mit ungefähr zwölf begonnen. Zu meinem Stil... mh.. Ja. Für mich ist es äußerst schwer mich und meine Arbeit zu beurteilen. Meine treuste Leserin, bzw beste Freundin *hust*, sagt ich würde in einem "Buch-Stil" schreiben. Sonst konnte sich bisher auch niemand großartig über meine Arbeiten beklagen, denke ich. Beurteilt es doch einfach selbst! Zu meinen Genre kann ich sagen: Angefangen hab ich mit einen "Mädchen typischen". Der Romanze. Der klassischen Romanze. Dazu hat sich schnell das Genre Humor gesellt. Mit der Zeit der Superhelden-Filme entdeckte ich auch meine Ader für Action, Drama, Fantasy, Freundschaft, Mystery, Schmerz/Trost und Übernatürliches entdeckt. Wenig später kam Angst, Horror, Thriller und Splater hinzu. Und ta-da. So ist mein Interesse an Genre geboren. Geplantes - Ein Hang zur Perfektion (2015 / 2016) (Anfang der Idee: Mai 2013) - Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen (2015 / 2016) (Anfang der Idee: Anfang 2012) - Blutleer (2015 - 2016) (Anfang der Idee: September 2014) Meine Creppypastas ~ Comming Soon ~ So stehe ich zu Reviews und anderen Depessionsauslösern Ich persönlich freue mich über Reviews, darunter natürlich am meisten über Lob und konstruktive Kritik (die LOGISCH darlegt wieso, weshalb und warum). Kann man mir nicht schlüssig darlegen, was er daran auszusetzen hat, der kann darauf bauen, dass ich diesen Menschen nicht ernst nehme. Aber es ist für mich kein Weltuntergang, wenn ich keine Meinung dazu bekomme. Bin ich mir unsicher schreibe ich verschiedene Personen an, von denen ich weiß sie wissen wovon sie sprechen, ob sie sich das Werk nicht mal ansehen könnten und wollen. Reviews gebe ich nur, wenn etwas besonders gut oder besonders schlecht ist. Eben, wenn es für mich etwas anzumerken gibt. Ist eine Geschichte (hier eine Creepypasta) mittelmäßig, also sie fällt weder unter die Kategorie gut (bzw besonders gut) , noch unter die Kategorie schlecht (bzw besonders schlecht), erhält sie keine besondere Beachtung von mir und meiner Meinung. Zudem finde ich es unnötig Kritik zu einer Geschichte zu äußern, wenn jemand die gleiche Kritik schon abgegeben hat. Wozu das Gleiche immer wieder schreiben? Man kann Tipps geben, klar, aber wenn jemand sowas eh ignoriert, wieso ein paar Minuten opfern für Nichts, wenn ich Besseres zu tun habe. Zu dem Punkt wie ich Reviews im Allgemeinen gebe: Meist schaue ich mir erst das Profil des Autors an und lese, oder schätze, das Alter heraus. Das tue ich, weil ich Kritik in Hochdeutsch verfasse, aber das versteht ein kleines Mädchen / kleiner Junge von zehn Jahren nicht so gut wie ein 18 jähriger Abiturient. Ich wähle meine Wortwahl dem Alter entsprechend, da ich in vergangenen Zeiten so einigen vor den Kopf gestoßen habe. Ich verpacke meine Worte möglichst nett, zähle zu erst meist die Punkte auf die mir gut gefallen haben, dann kommt die Kritik, welche von meinen Fragen (wenn mir etwas unklar ist) gefolgt wird und zum Schluss die Tipps die ich dem Schreiber geben. Wenn es sein muss können meine Worte auch mal heftiger ausfallen. Das ist aber nur der Fall, wenn das was ich da lese sehr sehr schlecht ist. Schlusswort Wenn du weitere Fragen hast, schreib mich an. Igor, mein äußerst unterwürfiger Nekromant, wird dir bald eine Antwort zukommen lassen. Winzige Anmerkungen: In diesem Profil sind einige sarkastische Dinge drin. Nehmt nicht jedes meiner Wort bis auf den letzten Buchstaben genau. Danke Gez. Lady Ira__INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__